The Cullens' & The Packs Phone Calls
by ReD-cHeRrYaNdDaNi
Summary: What happens wen the Cullens' and the Pack decide to call each other? Anything I want! Rated T for languge
1. Jake Calls Nessie!

_Kay so this is my little fanfic replacing The Cullens Go On Vacation! Because I Have A Serious Writer Block for that. So All Of Them Are OOC. If You Like It Review!_

Disclaimer I Do Not Own Twilight Or Any Characters From It! Also, Its After BD So Spoilers Are In Here

Jake Calls Nessie(_Nessie _Jake)

_**Ring, Ring, Ring**_

_Hello?_

Hi!!

_Hi, Jake what do you want?_

I wanna talk to you!

_Jake?_

Yes?

_Did you eat Seth's sugar cube stash?_

Ummm Mabeh..

_Did you?_

Umm…

_Jake?_

Yes Mabeh No! I Gotta GO!

_**Hangs Up**_

_Weirdo._


	2. Alice calls Jake

_Yea I know 2 in 1 day. Yeah the 1__st__ was short bcuz I had no ideas but this 1 is longer!_

Disclaimer I Do Not Own Twilight Or Any Characters From It! Also, Its After BD So Spoilers Are In Here

Alice calls Jake(**Alice **Jake)

_**Ring, Ring, Ring**_

Hello?

**Hi Jake!**

Ummm…Hi?

**Do you know who this is?**

Ummm…Do I want to?

**Pfftt Yes you do!**

-Sigh- Who is it?

**It's Alice!**

Oh My God Why didn't you say that in the 1st place?

**Psshhh I thought you knew!**

Weelll I didn't!

**OMC! Guess what?**

What?

**Nessie let me give her a makeover! And Bella is gonna let me take her shopping!**

Really? Cool!

**And you're gon-**

_Hangs Up_

**Umm..Hello?**

**Hello?**

…

**That was rude! And I thought we were BFFETWD!(**_**Best Friends Forever Even Though We're Different Species!)**_

_**Hangs Up**_

_Ok not that much longer but still longer! So Review!_


	3. Emmett and Jasper call Edward

Chap 3! See I have no writers block! Maybe its bcuz they all are OOC

Disclaimer I Do Not Own Twilight Or Any Characters From It! Also, it's After BD So Spoilers Are in Here

Emmett and Jasper call Edward (Emmett _Jasper __**Edward**_)

_**Ring, Ring, Ring**_

_**Hello?**_

OMC HE ANSWERD!! JAZZ HE ANSWERED!

_OMC HE DID! OMC HI!!_

_**How much damage did you guys do this time?**_

NOOO!! HES ON TO US JASPER!!

_I didn't mean to! I mean it was a dog and I was Thirsty IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!_

_**What are you-?**_

NO EDDIE DON'T BLAME HIM!! IT WASN'T HIS FAULT!!

_**What?**_

_NOOOOOO!!_

STOP BEING JUDGEMENTAL!!

_YOU HURRT MY FEELINGS!!_

WE ARE HANGING UP!

_Hangs Up_

_**What the Hell?**_

_**Hangs Up**_

_Review? Please?_


	4. Alice calls Bella

Disclaimer I Do Not Own Twilight Or Any Characters From It! Also, It's After BD So Spoilers Are In Here

**Alice **calls _Bella _

_**Ring, Ring, Ring**_

_Hello?_

**Hi Bella!!**

_-Sigh- Hi Alice. What do you want? I m Busy._

**Ummm…Please tell me you and Edward are on Plan B still. You said that like a month ago**

_Um…Alice I said that 12 ½ months ago _

**Um...Really? I mean…umm...Am I interrupting something?**

_Alice...Well...Um...That's kind of personal._

**Um...Oh…Should I go?**

_**Edward- Does She think we're…**_

_Yep!_

**Huh?**

_God Alice! Seriously you should ask first!_

_**Edward- We are playing baseball!**_

**AND YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME?! Who else is there?**

_Um, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Nessie, Me, Edward, and the pack. Are you gonna come?_

…**I'll be there in 2 minutes…**

_Whatever._

_Hangs up_

_Like it? Review Then!_


	5. Jake calls Rosalie

**Here Is Chapter 5! **

Disclaimer I Do Not Own Twilight Or Any Characters From It! Also, it's After BD So Spoilers Are in Here

Jake calls Rosalie (Jake _**Rosalie**_)

_**Ring, Ring, Ring**_

_**Hello?**_

Wazzup Miss Blondie?

_**Oh GOD! What do you want you stupid dog?**_

-Gasp- I AM NOT LIKE YOUR HUSBAND! I AM ACCTUALLY SMART!

_**Riiiigggghhhttt. Of coouuurrsseee you arrreee.**_

I AM TOO! AND I KNOW THAT THAT IS SARCASEM!

_**Whatever. Now what do you want?**_

I Want…wait...Crap I forgot!

_**Ugggghh. Im going mutt.**_

NO DON'T LEAVE!!

_**What now!?**_

Can you put Nessie on the phone?

_**Sure whatever.**_

_Jake?_

Nessie can you help me?

_What happened?_

Sam used Seth as a lifejacket again.

_Oh Carlisle...Did he jump yet?_

Yes…twice.

_Tell him that im not afraid to call Leah Emily and Sue._

Kay.

_I got to go so tell Sam that. Bye._

Will do Bye!

_Hangs up_


	6. Nessie Calls Sam

**Chapter 6!!Here ya go Peoplez!**

Disclaimer I Do Not Own Twilight Or Any Characters From It! Also, it's After BD So Spoilers Are in Here

Nessie Calls Sam (_Nessie _**Sam**)

_**Ring, Ring, Ring**_

**Hello?**

_Hi Sam!_

**Um...Hi Nessie. What do you want?**

_Weelll, I heard that you used Seth as a lifejacket. Again._

**-Silence-**

_Anywayyyy Emily wants to talk to you!_

**Umm…Emily's there?**

_Yea I am at your guys' house!_

**Oh…**

_Here she is!_

_Sam…_

**Um...Heh Heh. Yes dear?**

_Did you use Seth as a lifejacket again?_

**Ummm…It's constipated? **

_What?_

**Ummmmmmmm**

**Hangs Up**

_He is sooo grounded!_

_You ground him?_

_Yes I do Nessie._

_That's kinda weird ya know.\_

_Yep! I know_

**REVIEW! I SHALL UPDATE LATERZ!**


	7. Emily calls Edward! Thats right Emily

_So here is the next phone calls I am so sorry for not updating this! Its been done for about 4 days! Again SO SO SOOOO SORRY!_

Disclaimer I Do Not Own Twilight Or Any Characters From It! Also, Its After BD So Spoilers Are In Here

_Emily_calls_**Edward**_

_**Ring, Ring, Ring**_

_**Hello?**_

_Hi Edward!_

_**Emily?**_

_Yep! Listen Jacob and the rest of the pack except for Seth shall not be going over to your guys house for oh I don't know 3 months?_

…

_Heellllloooo??_

_**YES!! BELLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! GET DOWN HERE NOW!!**_

_Hello? Im still here!!_

_Bella- What is it Edward?  
__**JACOB WONT BE COMING OVER FOR 3MONNNTTTHHHHHHHHHHHSS!!**_

_Bella- Let me talk to whoever you are so rudely ignoring!_

_Hello?_

_Hi Bella!_

_Oh Hey Em. Whats up? What made Edward run out of the house yelling 'NO JACOB FOR 3 MONTHS!'_

_The pack went Cliff Diving with Seth-_

_Ohhhhh. Kay they Grounded again?_

_Yep! Soo-_

_Need Me Nessie Roseand Alice to help on the groundation?_

_Please._

_-sigh- Be there in five!_

_Thanks Bella!_

_Hangs up_

Like it? _**REVIEW**_!


	8. Seth and Quil call Alice and Rosalie

_Heres Chap 8! Hope you all enjoy it!_

Disclaimer I Do Not Own Twilight Or Any Characters From It! Also, it's After BD So Spoilers Are in Here

Seth and Quil call Alice and Rosalie (**Seth **_**Quil **_**Alice **_**Rosalie**_)

_**Ring Ring Ring**_

**Hello?**

**I CANT BELIVE YOU TWO!**

_**THAT WAS A CREUL AND UNUSAL PUNISMENT!**_

**Oh. Hey guys! Lemme get Rose!**

_**Hey Dogs! Enjoy your haircut?**_

_**Oh yeah its sooo fantastic.**_

_**I knew you would! Hey did you guys like your makeovers?**_

**DON'T REMIND ME!!**

**IM SO HAPPY-**

**Cuz you're a gummy bear! **

_**GUMMY BEAR!**_

_**WTF?**_

**OMG! I HATE GUMMY BEARS! **

_**Oh so you think we enjoy having pink purple and GREEN hair?!**_

**And being tied up for 6 HOURS while you guys put makeup on us?!**

_**DUH! Isnt that like…A boys dream com true?**_

_**NO!!**_

**OMG THEY YELLED AT US!**

_**AND AFTER ALL THE NICE THINGS WE DID TO YOU!!**_

**HOW CAN YOU SLEEP AT NIGHT!?**

_**--insert snoring sounds here--**_

_**Aparently talking to us…**_

**Hey you wanna go dye their hair hot pink and light blue?**

_**YES! OMG!! YES!**_

**Then what are we waiting for?**

…**:3 Hours Later:…**

_**Ring Ring Ring**_

_**Helllloooo??**_

_**I hate you! HOT PINK?!**_

**LIGHT BLUE!?**

_**AND YOU TIED US UP AND LEFT US HERE!!**_

**HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSE TO GET OUT!?**

**Oh. Did we not explain this?**

_**Youre not suppose to!**_

_**Toodles Boys**__**!**_

**Bye!**

**Hangs Up**

_**Fuc-ing vampires!**_

**I so used to like Alice as a Friend! But now**

_**THEY ARE ENIMES! **_

**Review to save Quil and Seth!**


	9. Nessie Calls Rosalie

_YES TIS SHORT!!Chap 9! Starring! Nessie and Rose! I got a song stuck in my head! I love it! But its addicting! So Here it is!_

Disclaimer~ I Do Not Own Twilight Or Any Characters From It! Also, It's After BD So Spoilers Are In Here

_Nessie _calls _**Rose**_

_**Ring Ring Ring**_

_**Hello?**_

_I HATE YOU!_

_**-gasp-Why such mean words?!?**_

_**Emmett- Who is that?**_

_**Nessie.**_

_**Emmett- Oh**_

_SO AUNT ROSE! I HAVE 1 QUESTION!_

_**And that is?**_

_WHY THE HELL DID YOU EAT MY DOG!?!?_

_**You named a dog Jacob the 3rd?!?**_

_YES! JUST LIKE JACOB JR, YOU HAD TO EAT HIM! WHY?!?!?!?!?!_

_**Heh…Um…Im Breaking up with you! I got to go!**_

_I hear you just fine!_

_**BYE!**_

_**Hangs up**_

_THAT ROTTEN LITTLE-UGHH!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_-`-`-`-`-`_

_Review! Yep that's my crappy little not explaining this…Oh and I totally just copied the part where rose said she was breaking up from the show Drake and Josh! I don't own that… Kay! So Review!_


	10. Edward Calls Nessie

_SO! New chap! Kay so lemme break this down! I will be going out of town this weekend so I will not be able to update anyone of my stories! BUT! Good news! I AM OUT OF MY WRITERS BLOCK!! I AM NOW AS YOU READ THIS WORKING ON CULLEN'S GO ON VACATION!!-random crowd cheers- SO! (wow I say that a lot) ON TO THE NEWEST PHONE CALL!!!!!!!!_

_**Edward **_calls _Nessie!_

_**RING RING RING!**_

_WHAT!_

_**Nice to see that I am so loved by my only daughter.**_

_Hmph! Is this better? Hello my dearst daddy-kinz? How is your day going?_

_**Very!**_

_TO BAD! What do want!?_

_**-sigh- Where are you going?**_

_I AM GOING OVER TO BAYLEE'S HOUSE!!\_

_**Who?**_

_My BFFETSIHAIAHHBSWABFFS!_

_**What?**_

_-sigh- I Said she is my BEST FRIEND FOREVER ENVEN THOUGH SHE IS HUMAN AND I AM HALF HUMAN BUT STILL WE ARE BEST FRIENDS FOREVERS!!_

…

_Did you get any of that?_

_**Yes.**_

_Dad._

_**Fine! A little bit!**_

_Dad._

_**OK! NONE OF IT GOD!**_

_LOL BYE DADDY!_

_Hangs Up._

_There ya go! Review!_


	11. Speical Call with Quil Seth & Bella!

_NEW PHONE CALLS! I'm sad! I had just finished writing the new chap for Cullens' go on vacation and then…a stupid power outage happened FOR NO FU-KING REASON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And being me…I didn't save… ANYWAY ON TO THE CALL- No wait! This is actually a text message from well you'll see!_

Seth Text Messages Quil!

**__________________________________________**

_Message From Seth Saturday November 14th 3:21 AM_

Wat Up Meh Home Skillet Biscuit?

**__________________________________________**

_Message From Quil Saturday November 14th 3:22 AM_

SETH! WTF? CAN YOU NOT C THAT I AM…wait…WAS SLEEPING?!?

You could have waited till Morning! GOD! AND EVEN SO YOU COULD HAVE JUST WOKEN ME UP! YOU KNOW THAT THOSE LEECHES AREN'T GONNA UNTIE US FROM THIS Fing TREE! WE HAVE BEEN HERE FOR LIKE 13 DAYS!!

**__________________________________________**

_Message from Seth Saturday November 14__th__ 3:35 AM_

You didn't have to yell!

**__________________________________________**

_Message from Seth Saturday November 14__th__ Seth 3:40 AM_

Hellllllooooooo??????? Anybody herrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeee???

**__________________________________________**

_Message from Quil Saturday November 14th 3:41 AM_

NO!!

**__________________________________________**

_Message from Seth Saturday November 14__th__ 3:42 AM_

AHA! YOU HAV PROVEN URSELF WRONG! YOU ARE THERE!

**__________________________________________**

_Message from Seth Saturday November 14__th__ 3:56 AM_

Hey buddy? Um…I hear something I think it's your snoring….answer me!

**__________________________________________**

_Message from Bella Saturday November 14__th__ 4:00 AM_

Seth? Are you OK? We heard someone screaming and it sounded like you!

**__________________________________________**

_Message from Seth Saturday November 14__th__ 4:01 AM_

BELLA!!!! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!! Kkkkkkkkkkkk so listen Alice and that blond vampire tied us up about 13 days ago! The used chains and duck tape and rope and even STRING!!!!!!!!

**__________________________________________**

_Message from Bella Saturday November 14__th__ 4:02 AM_

OK! 1st who is us? And Alice and Jasper? Um are you sure about that?

**__________________________________________**

_Message from Seth Saturday November 14__th__ 4:04 AM_

No not jasper the chick! And us is me and Quil!!!!!!!!!! SAVE US! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASSSSEEE!!!!

**__________________________________________**

_Message from Bella Saturday November 14__th__ 4:07 AM_

Ohhhhh….That makes sense …KK be ther in 5. WAIT! If u can txt message y cant u untie urself?

**__________________________________________**

_Message from Seth Saturday November 14__th__ 4:10 AM_

Well I can't becuz you won't believe this…IM USIN MY TOES! And Quil well he's just LAZY!

**__________________________________________**

_Message from Bella Saturday November 14__th__ 4:11 AM_

Toes? EW! I AM _NEVER! _USING UR PHONE _EVER _AGAIN!

Btw we'll be ther in in 3!

**__________________________________________**

**THE END!!**

**-insert random cheering here!-**

**I have no explaination for this! Kay so REVIEW!**


	12. Nessie Calls Paul!

_LOL! So! We had the shortest chat ever! Now we have the shortest call ever!_

Nessie calls Paul! (Nessie_! __**Paul!)**_

_**RING RING RING!**_

_**WHAT?!**_

_Hiya Paul! How'd cliff divin go?_

_**I hate you…**_

_**Hangs Up**_

_See! Now review while I go eat pizza!_


	13. Sam calls Leah

2 in 1 day! Yeah the other chat was weird. Oh Sam is OOC in this chap.

Sam calls Leah (_**Sam**__ Leah_

_**Ring, Ring, Ring**_

_Hello?_

_**LEAH! That bite hurted me!**_

_Hurted?_

_**You bited me twice!**_

_I bit you on the arm and your cheek…_

_**AND IT HURTED!**_

_Whatever…_

_**NO! NO WHATEVERS!! YOU HAVE TO APLIGIZE FOR THE HURTED YOU GAVE ME!!**_

_Says who?_

_**BARNEY!**_

_Barney? Who the fu-k is Barney?_

_**Barney the big purple dinosaur!**_

_Ya know that Barney is a ped. Right?_

_**What's a ped?**_

_You know a pedophile…_

_**OMGIZZLES! (A/N: I say that instead of OMG!)ARE YOU CERAL?!?**_

_I am Coco Puffs!_

_**OMGIZZLES!! I HAVE TO WARN EMILY AND QUIL!!**_

_Oh yeah we don't want Claire to be taken be a pedophile…_

_**YEAH! BYE!**_

_**Hangs Up.**_

_Moron _

Like it Review!


	14. Important Please Read

_Ok…I haven't been updating and a lot of you are probably asking why I haven't…_

_It's because about a week ago Danielle got really sick. Her mom kept her home from school & did the things to help her. That wasn't enough. As I am typing this Danielle is in the hospital. The doctors don't know what she has and stuff. She has been in there since Friday… _

_Oh and before you say "Oh sure, like I'm suppose to believe that. That's a really lame excuse for not updating,"_

_I need to say this to those people _

_F--- You_

_It's true. Like I would lie about my best friend being in the hospital._

_So that's all I have to say… _

_Ill try to update soon…_

_XOXO_

_Red Cherry _


	15. Important Please Read2

_So…Again not a chapter…_

_Right now I am at the hospital that Danielle is staying in…Her parents got a call an hour ago saying that Danielle had to go into surgery but they wouldn't tell them why…So Danielle's mom called mine and they-Danielle's parents- came to pick me up…_

_So right now I am in the waiting room with my laptop… So again Ill update as soon as I can_

_XOXO_

_Red Cherry _


	16. Bella gets a suprise when she call Eddy

_CHAP 16 of Phone calls! _

…

_**That's all your gonna say?**_

_Do I need to say more?_

_**I guess not…**_

_There you go then…_

Bellster (Bella) calls Edward (_Bella,__** Edward)**_

_**Ring, Ring, Ring**_

**Jake Y'ello?**

_**JACOB GIVE ME MY PHONE!!!!**_

_Jake I would give him his cell_

**Jake Well Bellster am I you?**

_No..but still-_

**Jake Then There's nothing to worry-*thunk***

_Jake?_

_**Stupid Mutt…**_

_Edward…What did you do to him?_

_**Nothing Bella Dear….**_

**Nessie DAD!!! HOW COULD YOU?**

_Im gonna go I'll see you la-*hangs up*_

_**Bella?**_

…

_**Oh thank you you stupid mutt!**_

_***hangs up***_


	17. Blank Calls Blank?

_This is a special chap between 2 peeps. If you guess who they are first you will be a co-writer in the next chapter… but only if you answer first… __**IM STILL FAILING MATH!**_

Blank 1 calls Blank 2(Blank 1, **Blank 2)**

_**Ring, Ring, Ring**_

Y'ello?

**Hey Wazzup?**

Not Much…You?

**Nessie's being Stubborn…again…**

How?

**IDKMBFF Rose**

…What?

**-sigh- I said I Don't know my best friend forever Rose…doopid**

Your Best Friend Forever Rosalie?

**-groan- NO! doopid havnt you seen the comericial?**

No…

**Doopid watch TV**

Ok…

…

HEY!!!

**-snicker-**

STFU!!!

**NO!! YOU STFUMF!!!**

What?

**-sighs- Shut the F--- Up Mother Fu-ker**

That's not nice…

**IDK!**

**-hangs up-**

_K to get to bee the co-writer of the next chap you __**MUST**__ send your review like this_

_Blank 1 is So&So_

_Blank 2 is So&so _

_So send it in like that!_


	18. 18th chap!

_Ok Our winner was ILuvCherries567. She guessed that Blank 1 was Jacob and blank 2 was Emmett which they were! So this she is our co-writer for this chapter! Dani absolutely will not be the judge of __**ANYTHING**__ anymore cuz she isn't smart!__** HEY! I made a mistake! So what!?**__EHH!~ SHUT IT!_

_Anyway b4 we start I have a new favorite song! Its Love Game by Lady Gaga! ILuvCherries567 said that she wanted the chap based off of the song so yeah…._

Alice calls Rosalie( Alice, **Rosalie)**

_**Ring, Ring, ring**_

**Hello?**

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

**Alice I Am NOT singing that!**

Im not asking you to.

**Oh… Then Im going to go then…**

WHY?

**Cuz im uh kinda uh busy**

Ho- ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

…

**Are you done?**

Uh-Huh

**So can I go?**

Yeah…

**Bye**

**-hangs up-**


	19. Chapter 19

_Hello Peeps! This is another Update from the Beach! After Dani and I get back on the 26__th__ Dani will be taking over the stories for awhile bcuz its going to be my last year of high school and my mom's making me focus on getting in to a good college! So you won't hear from me in awhile but don't worry! Ill most likely be back when school starts so Peace Out!_

_Red _


	20. Ailce calls The wolf pack motherEmily

_I am SO glad my boyfriend's mom is letting me on her laptop! So I'm not suppose to but she let me. We're in the mall and she "doesn't know" I'm on cause she's trying on clothes. And don't yell at me because this is waaaayyy late! I've been grounded so yeah…_

_**THIS INVOULVES THE LAST CHAPTER IN MY OTHER SORY IMING W/ THE CULLEN FAMILY!! GO READ IT AND YOU'LL UNDERSTAND THIS!! OH AND THIS IS LIKE 5 MINS. AFTER THE LAST CHAP OF THAT STORY (IMing w/ the Cullens) **_

Alice calls Emily (_**Alice, **__Emily)_

**Ring, Ring**

**-Alice is on Speaker-**

_Hello?_

_**WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!?!?!??!  
**__What?_

_**CARLISE!!! My clothes the ones Seth and Jacob gave you!!!**_

_Oh those?_

_**YEAH!**_

_I'll have Sam give them to you is that ok?_

_**NO CUASE THEY WILL SMELL LIKE DOG! YOU BRING THEM TO ME!**_

_Ok_

_**Wait really?**_

_Well yeah I was planning on giving them back anyway it makes me feel all guilty having stuff that doesn't belong to me…_

_**Really? I told Jake and Seth like 5 minutes ago that id kill you but I was just kidding…**_

_Your clothes mean a lot to you don't th-_

**-Thunk-**

_MY DOOR!!!!_

**  
Jake- EM! WE GOTTA GET YOU OUTTA HERE**

**Seth- ALICE IS GONNA KILL YOU!!!**

_**HAH! YOU GUYS ARE SO GULLIBLE!**_

**Jake- what?**

_She was kidding her clothes are very important to her_

**Seth- wait so I ran 5 miles to come warn you that Alice was going to kill you when she's not?**

_**Mmmhmmm I'm not gonna kill her I'm not like that**_

**Jake- NOT LIKE THAT YOU TIED US UP TO A TREE FOR 4 FREAKING WEEKS!!!!!!**

_**Your wrong I tied you ther for 2 weeks! God left you there for two too! **_

**Seth- Heh tutu (A/N: I don't kno how to spell it but seth is think of the ballerina thing)**

_Seth you have problems_

**Seth- -sigh- i know…**

_**Yeah im going to go Emily ill be waiting at the territory line ok?**_

_Yep!_

**-hangs up-**

_Yeah again sorry! And if you think this chap is suckish I don't care! Im in the freaking mall!_

_Reviews will be used to help Seth fix his problems!!_


	21. Quil calls the Idiot brothers EmmyJazz

_Ok again not suppose to be on…but I am...so deal w/ it_

_Anyway I was bored and reading reviews so this is a chap following up on another chap. So yeah…_

Quil calls Emmett and Jasper (**Quil ****Emmett **Jasper)

_**Ring, Ring**_

Hello?

**What UP? You got Em and Jazz on the Phone!**

What can we do for you today?

**You Two1 I should KILL YOU TO!**

**Um...Why?**

Yeah it's not like we hurt anyone

**BUT YOU DID SCAR A LITTLE GIRL!**

**IT'S HER OWN FAULT!**

YEAH ALL WE DID WAS DRESS UP LIKE BARNEY AND TRIED TO TALK W/ HER!

**YOU IDIOTS! SAM TOLD HER THAT BARNEY WAS A PEDOPHILE OR A "VEWY SCWAY MAN" WHO WAS OUT TO GET HER!!!**

**WELL WHOS FAULT IS THAT!?**

NOT OURS! 

**YEAH IT-**

**-Dial tone-**

**Hello?**

…

**GODDAMIT!**

_Reviews will be used to make a giant banana start dancing in the mall! (Yes I'm still there btw(and i was paid my my b/f to start sining im a barbie girl w/ my other best guy friend(since its a duet)))_


	22. CODEEmmett

_OKS! Don't yell I have not been updating because look at chapter 62 in IMing with the Cullen family(my other story)_

_Disclaimer~ seriously? If I owned twilight I would not be here right now!_

Emmett calls Sam (**Emmett **Sam)

_Ring, Ring_

Hello?

**SAM! THERES AN EMERGENCY!**

Do I know you?

**OF COURSE YOU DO!!**

**ANYWAY SOME ONE STOLE MY-**

Your what? And who are you?

_Emily- Sam? Whos on the phone?_

I dunno some random person-

(Seth, Jared, Jacob, and Paul are on Sam's Rock Band)

_Seth- POKER FACE!_

Damnit! Seth SHUT UP!

**DOES NO ONE CARE ABOUT ME?!?**

WHO ARE YOU?!?

IS THIS EMMETT?

_Jared and Seth- No he cant read my POKERFACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!_

**IM-**

**Is that pokerface by lady gaga?**

Uh…

**OMG! IT IS! ILL BE RIGHT OVER!!!!!!!!!**

**-hangs up-**

Wait – EMILY! CODE EMMETT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	23. Code String

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or any of its characters

Emily calls Rosalie (_Emily __**Rosalie**_)

Ring, Ring

_**Hello?**_

_Rosalie?_

_**Yes, is this Emily?**_

_Yes._

_Rosalie I need you-_

Emmett- I WANNA PLAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sam- NO!!! GET THE HELL OUTTA MY HOUSE!!!

_Um, we kinda sorta had a…um cod-_

Emmett-PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sam- NO!! DAMNIT GET OUTTA MY F#$ING HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Code Emmett?**_

_Uh…Yeah…_

_**How bad?**_

_He's trying to play on Rock Band because earlier he heard the boys singing…_

_**Oh…Code String?**_

_Yeah…__**  
I'll get Alice and the duck tape.**_

_And ill get the CDS and string._

_**Right we'll be over soon. **_

_Kay._

_-hangs up-_

_Continuation of The previous Call…_


End file.
